Une partie de moi
by jetepromets
Summary: "Qui va finir mes phrases, maintenant ? Avec qui je vais faire des farces ? Avec qui je vais faire tourner la tête à Rusard ? Avec qui je vais passer mes longues retenues ? Personne, car tu n'ouvres pas tes yeux. [...]"


**Salut tout le monde! Un OS qui compte beaucoup pour moi, car les jumeaux sont un de mes personnages préférés! N'hésitez pas à commenter et donner votre avis! Ca me fait toujours méga plaisir que vous me lisez, les amis! Je vous remercie!**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

 **enjoyRosa**

Il était allongé sur le sol, avec les autres. Ses vêtements étaient sales et troués, on pouvait apercevoir des taches de sang séché. Son sang.

Il était dans le même état que les autres. Ses cheveux roux étaient complètement ébouriffés et secs. A cause de la terre dans ses cheveux, on avait l'impression qu'il était maintenant brun. Un brun vraiment très foncé, mais un brun quand même. C'était comme si il était plus vraiment roux. Plus vraiment lui. Qu'on étaient plus vraiment nous.

La douleur me serre tellement le cœur que je ne peux plus respirer. Je suffoque. C'est comme si j'étais en train de me noyer, et que je ne peux remonter à la surface.

Je tombe à genoux, encore. A côté de son corps sans vie. Je pleure. J'éclate en sanglots, car le poids de mes épaules est si lourd que je peux que faire ça. Ça ne le ramènera pas, je le sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ouvre ses yeux bleus identiques au miens, avec cette malice qui a toujours su avoir. Qu'il se redresse avec son sourire moqueur, en me disant _'Je t'ai bien eu, Gred !_ ' Mais non, il reste allongé et ses beaux yeux sont fermés.

Gred. C'était comme ça qu'il m'appelait. C'était notre truc à nous. Lui, Forge. Moi, Gred. C'était lui qu'avait trouvé ces surnoms. Je donnerai tout pour entendre sa voix, encore une fois. Une derrière fois. Je donnerai tout pour entendre dans sa voix, une pointe de moquerie et de tendresse quand il m'appelait Gred. Car il était comme ça, Forge. Il se jouait de moi comme on se foutaient des autres. Mais y'avait toujours une sorte de tendresse, d'affection caché. Mais maintenant, c'était fini.

Et j'hurle car j'ai beaucoup trop mal. Tout mon corps tremble de spasmes silencieux. J'ai mal au cœur. Comme un poignard en plein cœur, ma vision se brouille, j'ai envie de vomir jusqu'à mon estomac soit vide. Vide de cette boule au creux de mon ventre qui m'empêche de bouger, de penser. Elle tord mon estomac tellement fort que je me plis en deux. Mais ça ne fait rien, la douleur est toujours là.

Qui va finir mes phrases, maintenant ? Avec qui je vais faire des farces ? Avec qui je vais faire tourner la tête à Rusard ? Avec qui je vais passer mes longues retenues ? Personne, car tu n'ouvres pas tes yeux.

Je sens mon sang bourdonnant dans mes oreilles, et mon cœur tape follement dans ma poitrine. Mes mains moites et gracieuses prennent ton visage en coupe.

Je te dis de te réveiller. Je te dis t'arrêter cette stupide blague. Je cris. Je te hurle que c'est bon tu m'as eu. Je t'ordonne de te réveiller. De ne pas me laisser sans mon frère, mon meilleur ami. De ne pas me laisser sans toi.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. J'en n'ai cure, je la repousse violemment. Il me parle, mais je m'en fou. Je n'entends rien. Je continue de te regarder et de te supplier de bouger.

Je prends ta main dans la mienne. Elle est froide. Je me dis que c'est normal, il ne fait pas chaud dans la Grande-Salle. J'entrelace nos doigts ensembles, comme quand on étaient petits, tu te souviens ? Quand on avaient peur, ou mal, on se prenaient la main, et on entrelaçaient nos doigts ensembles. C'était comme pour nous communiqués notre courage et notre force. Ça marchait toujours. Alors pourquoi tes yeux ne s'ouvrent pas ?

Mon cerveau ne veut pas accepter la raison de ton immobilité. Mon cœur le veut encore moins, d'ailleurs. J'ai envie que tu leur montre qu'ils ont torts. Alors ouvre les, ces yeux ! Serre-moi la main, cligne des yeux, bouge la tête... Montre que la raison ne vainc pas toujours, et remplis mon cœur d'espoir.

Les minutes passent, et tu ne bouges pas. J'ai peur. La plus grande peur de toute ma vie. J'ai peur car la raison me revient comme une gifle, et qu'un poignard s'amuse à couper mon cœur en morceaux.

Je laisse tomber ma tête sur ta poitrine, mais je ne lâche pas nos mains. J'essaie d'écouter ton cœur, à toi. J'essaie d'entendre ses battements. J'essaie de voir ta respiration se baisser et remonter.

Mes yeux me piquent. Je prie Merlin, Morgane, et un certain Dieu que je ne connais pas. Je prie pour que tu me reviennes. Je prie pour qu'on échange de place. Je prie pour que tu sois en vie.

Je remonte ma tête pour te regarder. Un sourire en coin orne ton visage. As-tu souris avant de partir ? As-tu pensé à moi ? A nous ?

Je ris. Un rire hystérique sort de ma bouche. On est des sorciers avec des baguettes magiques, des balais volants, des sorts, des charmes… Et pourtant, j'ai cette impression qu'il y'a aucun magie dans ce monde, à cet instant.

Je pensais que rien ne pouvez nous séparer. Ni maman, ni papa, ni les professeurs… On défiez toutes les règles, nous deux. On était les jumeaux Weasley. Fred et Georges Weasley. Y'avait pas Fred sans Georges, moi sans toi. C'était nous deux. Toujours. Mais la mort a réussi à nous enlever ça.

Et je la hais, cette mort. J'ai envie de lui cracher dessus, de la frapper. Car aujourd'hui, elle a touché Fred Weasley.

Mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon camarade. Et une partie de moi.


End file.
